


Kahapon, Ngayon at Bukas

by kaitothesoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, M/M, celebrity!chanyeol, fanboy!baekhyun, i dont know how to tag this
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 22:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21436024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitothesoo/pseuds/kaitothesoo
Summary: Concert ang inilipad ni Baekhyun, hindi ang makipag one night stand sa isang hot daddy. Pero mapaglaro talaga ang tadhana ng pati sa eroplano magkatabi sila.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 13
Kudos: 132
Collections: Paraluman Fest: Ang Ikalawang Pagdiriwang





	Kahapon, Ngayon at Bukas

**Author's Note:**

> Orig Prompt:
> 
> Nang Pumunta si Baekhyun sa ibang bansa, ang pakay niya lang ay manood ng last concert ng favorite band niya.
> 
> Kaya hindi niya alam kung paano siya napunta sa isang hotel room- walang saplot habang may lalaking nakayakap sa kanya.
> 
> At mas lalong wala sa plano niyang makatabi sa eroplano ang naka one night stand niyang si Chanyeol pauwi ng Pilipinas.
> 
> To my dear prompter, sorry in advance kung hindi man umabot sa iyong expectation tong story ko. Hehe I tried.  
To my readers, sobrang cliche pero sana nag enjoy kayo kahit papano.  
To the Paraluman Mods, thank you din at nakasali ako dito. Hehehe

_"Baekhyun no, listen, dad's going to another city. Nandoon ang trabaho niya and we have to come with him."_

_Baekhyun's acting na hindi nakikinig, nagpatuloy ito sa pag pet sa malambot na buhok ni mingming wearing an angry frown. He feels betrayed. The kid is ready to settle sa bagong school niya, he's happy here kahit si Chanchan lang ang tanging kaibigan ang meron siya. Nakapag adjust na ito sa bagong bahay, bagong environment._

_"But mama ayoko! Dito nalang ako please?" _

_Mangiyak ngiyak na ang bata. He can't leave. Not now kung kelan he can't live without his bestfriend and favorite playmate any longer, not now when he had finally learned to overcome his fear of socializing._

_"Anak." Mrs. Byun carries her only son at kinandong ang 2nd grader. "Papa needs us, he can't also live without us. He's our family son and family should be what again?"_

_"Should always be one." Baekhyun pouts, tears threatening to fall, masyadong madaming drop ng luha na ang namuo sa kanyang mata. _

_Pabibo masyado ang tearducts ng bata at dinamihan ang luha._

_"Right. Also you don't want papa to be sad diba?" Tahimik lang na yumakap si Baekhyun sa dibdib ng mama nito at umiyak ng tahimik._

_No choice. He's just a kid eh. What can he do? _

_But what worries him is his Chanchan._

_They're leaving the city tomorrow at dawn and tulog mantika pa naman si Chanchan, hindi nagigising kapag hindi niyuyugyog or kinukurot._

_Umiyak muna siya ng panandalian, hinayaang dumaloy ang kalungkutang kumakain sa feelings niya. At ng tumahan na the kid bravely faces his mom._

_"Can we go see Chanchan?" The woman sighs._

_"I'm sorry anak, but remember that Chanchan's with his grandparents this week diba? He won't be back until the weekend remember?" _

_Knowing na hindi man lang makakapag paalam ng maayos si Baekhyun sa matalik na kaibigan and thinking what would happen sa friendship and tight bond na inalagaan nila, doon na tuluyang nag breakdown ang bata, crying his heart out habang inaalo lang siya ng mama nito, hugging him tight sa kanyang braso, motherly love ika nga._

_“Mama masa-sad si Chanchan ko! Sorry Chanchan!” Baekhyun cries the pain, unprepared sa kanyang paglisan. Takot na maiwan mag-isa ang kaibigang mahal. “Promise ko hahanapin kita paglaki ko!”_

_Surreal. Magical._ Kung idedescribe ni Baekhyun ang pakiramdam habang pinapanood ang kanyang paboritong banda na SKY habang umuulan ng confetti ay ito yun. Hindi man enough ang description ngunit ito ang pinaka malapit na adjective madescribe lang ang overwhelming feelings ng ating bidang fanboy.

As Baekhyun's happy tears flow nonstop, the entire dome went dark at nagsimulang maghiyawan ang fans ng _"Encore!"_ Demanding, not wanting their final stage to end.

Doon na humagulgol si Baekhyun sa pag iyak habang nakisigaw na rin. Hopeful and wishing na huwag na mag disband ang paboritong banda, that sana, forever na ito and huminto ang oras para sa kanila.

But everything has it's ending, happy man ito or tragic.

20 minutes later, the crowd began evacuating their seats, the dome. Konti nalang ang tao pero si Baekhyun na kinakain parin ng lungkot is still weeping sa kanyang upuan.

"Baek, tara na. Maaga pa ang flight natin pauwi bukas diba?" It's his kasangga for life, Kyungsoo na namamaga din ang mata, an indication that the latter also cried.

Like Baekhyun, fan din si Kyungsoo at mugto ang mata. Parehas silang broken hearted kasi who wont be? 7 years lang naman nilang sinubaybayan at minahal ang bandang nagbigay inspirasyon, naging araw sa madilim nilang love life, since day 1 they stood with them at ngayon, wala na. Game over na for SKY, tapos na ang kanilang kwento bilang _trio_ dahil magsisimula na ng panibagong yugto ng kanilang sariling career ang tatlong pogi at talented na member ng banda.

Tumayo si Baekhyun after calming his broken heart.

"Iinom nalang natin to, diba nasa bucket list naman natin ang magpakalasing sa ibang bansa?" Kyungsoo suggests, gusto din nitong makalimot sa na nadarama. Dalawa silang sawi.

Feeling nila nabuntis sila ng kanilang jowa at hindi pinanagutan. Masaklap after magpakasarap.

"Soo, sure ka bang okay sa bar na to? Bakit konti lang ang tao?"

Pinakasikat at mahal na bar ang pinuntahan nilang dalawa pero Baekhyun's a little doubtful? He expects it to have a mahabang pila since it's a weekend pero bakit konti lang ang tao?

He checks the time, it's almost midnight na din naman but where the fuck are the club goer? How can he flaunt his sexy outfit kung wala namang daddy?

"Tara na." Kyungsoo linked their arms together at hinila papasok si Baekhyun after makipag usap ng bff niya sa bouncer ng bar. Magaling mag sales talk ang ating bida kaya nakuha ang loob ng bouncer.

Maingay, amoy pinaghalong usok ng sigarilyo, alak, pabango at pawis ang loob ng bar. But the air freshener somehow lessens the odor. Well ventilated kaya mabilis na nakapag adjust ang ilong ng dalawang sawi.

Baekhyun is thankful of that or else, baka hikain tong bestfriend niya at pumalya ang gimik nila, Baka instead na daddy ang makuha maging gamot sa asthma.

Konti lang ang tao, halos lahat magkakilala. Ito ang napansin ni Baekhyun pagkaupo nila sa bar. Also, they're kinda underdressed. Compare mo ba naman sa mga club goers na mamahalin at branded ang suot from head to toe, pati siguro mga panloob ay branded din, _no doubt_, samantalang ang sa kanila ay simpleng button down from Prive at mumurahing leather pants from Taytay Tyangge.

"Two vodkas please." Kyungsoo orders with his perfect Korean accent. Baekhyun speaks gibberish but never Korean, he's the impatient type kaya sinukuan ang Korean class na sabay nalang nilang inenroll.

Nag aksaya lang ng pera at bawal refund sapagkat nasimulan na. Sayang at pambili ng merch pa sana iyon. But well, nasa huli talaga ang pagsisisi.

_Moving on.. _

"Soo.. bakit walang daddy?"

"As if may papatol sayo?" Sagot ni Kyungsoo and honestly kapag ibang tao siguro to kanina pa nasapak si Kyungsoo. Thankfully at sanay na si Baekhyun sa matalim na dila ng _bbff- yes, bbff- baklang bestfriend forever._

"Eeeeeeeeeeeh! Akala ko ba nandito tayo para makalimot?" Baekhyun drinks the vodka as soon as it is served, wincing at the hot and bitter taste of his drink.

Mainit ang hagod nito sa lalamunan, he nearly pukes, his stomach rejecting the bitter drink.

"Oo nga. Just wait, mamaya marami ng papa." Maharot din si Kyungsoo, although hindi kasing level ni Baekhyun pero may tinatago tong kaharutan na lumalabas lang with the help of the power of alcohol.

After countless shots of vodka at nag whiskey pa sila, lumalakas na ang tunog ng musika, sumasabay na din ang katawan ng dalawa sa indak ng awitin.

"Sayaw tayo?"

"G!"

After maghagikhikan ng dalawang bakla, mabilis nilang tinungo ang dance floor. Ilang malalagkit na katawan ang kanilang nakabangga hanggang mapadpad sila sa gitna.

Indak dito, giling doon. Nakain na ng alak ang sistema ng dalawa kaya uncaring na silang pareho sa paligid nila. They just needed a break from all these heartbreaks, kahit momentarily lang, just for this night.

Tumatawa si Baekhyun, ang heartbreaking _(for him)_ na concert ay tuluyang nakalimutan na. Gumigiling giling na ito while Kyungsoo's twerking, working that _ASSet_ of his when he felt a hand holding his waist.

Dahil nga sinakop na ng power ng alak ang kanilang utak, at nagsisimula ng uminit ang katawan ni Baekhyun, he turns around.

A grinning Korean male meets his eyes. Dibs ni Baekhyun, not totally a daddy but- _fine_, oo na, daddy type and he can kneel right then.

Tutukain niya kung ano man ang ihahain na pagkain sa hapag niya. Game naman si bakla at sinayawan pa ang lalaki, provoking him suggestively by grinding his crotch sa thighs ng daddy.

Baekhyun turns back kay Kyungsoo and like him, may naakit na papa ang matambok na pwet ng bbff niya. Baekhyun's proud sa pavirgin niyang kapatid to another mother.

Hindi lang yun, hot pa ang kasayawan ni Kyungsoo bakla, kamukha lang naman ni _daddy_ ang man of Kyungsoo's wildest and darkest fantasies na si Jongin Kim _A.K.A_ Kai Kim ng SKY.

Naiinis lang si Baekhyun kasi kanina pa sila nagsasayaw ng potential hook up pero bakit ang kamay nito ay nasa bewang parin niya? Estatwa lang? Halaman? Hindi gumagalaw? _Impatient_, Baekhyun took the stranger's hand patungo sa kanyang ass. Yes, he did the first move because if not, walang mararating ang landiang ito.

"Woah! Chill!" The male with a deep husky _(sexy)_ voice says. Sheeeet, kasing lalim ng boses ng bias niyang si Park Loey. Lalong ginanahan sa paglalandi si Baekhyun so when the said man settles his hand pabalik sa waist ni Baekhyun mabilis na nainis ang ating fanboy.

"Ano ba, sasayaw ka lang ba?" Lumabas na pagiging pokpok ni Baekhyun making the stranger laugh bago ito mag lean sa tenga ni Baekhyun, giving it a bite before uttering.

"Bakit? May gusto ka pang gawin besides dancing?" The stranger teases at ngumisi si Baekhyun.

_Postitive._ He'll get a double D tonight, _a dick and a daddy._

"Wanna run somewhere? Somewhere more private so we could enjoy-" Malanding tinahak ng palad ni Baekhyun ang katawan ng lalaki as if the warmth of their skins doesn't burn him, from his shoulder, to his- _damn-_ muscly arms na paniguradong kayang balibagin si Baekhyun sa kama in one go unto his- _shit- _ramdam ng mainit na palad ni Baekhyun na merong ABS si daddy and when his palm reaches it's destination _(re: crotch, fully clothed crotch)_. Baekhyun grins victoriously.

Sayang naman kung until hawak nalang siya kasi honestly speaking. Malaki ang junior ni daddy kaya he squeezes it, kahit mahaba ang kanyang daliri ay hindi parin niya madakot ng buo and yes, dibs na dibs na dibs. Bet ni Baekhyun malaki ang _T_\- tiwala at magaling _ku_\- kumain.

"..this. I want to enjoy this tonight." Ngumisi lalo si Baekhyun at nag tiptoe until he's leveled sa tenga ng daddy. "So? Let's go?" He whispers seductively.

_Dadd-_ este, stranger chuckles sexily but unfortunately, he steps back until their bodies are not touching any longer and the distance gets farther. Baekhyun is staring at him in confusion, mouth ajar in disappointment.

_What the fuck?_

_What the fuck did just happened?_

Okay naman na? Stranger seems interested naman but why did he walk away? Mabaho ba hininga niya? Ginto na sana naging bato pa.

Baekhyun places his right palm sa mukha niya at huminga ng malalim. He smells like alcohol but tolerable.

Ang arte naman ng stranger na to.

"I'm sorry. I guess you're really drunk." Stranger apologizes before retreating from the dance floor.

Baekhyun's sending Stranger glares as the taller slash daddy walks out from him. He's beyond angry okay? And disappointed. And embarassed. And tigang.

Never in his life he got rejected. And Baekhyun is the type who never acccepts defeat.

Kaya padabog niyang sinundan si Stranger. He’s a warrior fighting for his right. Right of getting dicked.

Napahinto si Baekhyun though ng hindi na nito makita ang prey niya for tonight who got lost from his sight.

Lalo siyang nainis.

"Bahala na." Baekhyun murmurs bago tumakbo sa kung saan siya dinadala ng sariling paa.

Sa isang mahabang hallway. Halatang private rooms ang nandito sapagkat iilang tao lang ang nakasalubong niya.

Pasimple namang naglakad ang lasing at inisa-isa ang kwarto, patiently searching for his daddy.

Mukha siyang stalker sa ginagagawa or mapapagkamalang FBI agent na may hina-hunting na kriminal, or pwede ring isang desperadong bakla na naghahanap ng titeng machuchupa at titira sa kanya.

"Hay ang hirap mag daddy hunting kalerkyyy." Kung ibang potential daddy to kanina pa sinukuan ni Baekhyun tong si Stranger. But Stranger reminds him of his favorite daddy? SKY's Yeol? His one and only daddy to be very honest.

His voice, his height, his body built and his elfish ear reminds Baekhyun of the love of his life kasi.

Masisisi mo ba kung ganito kung maghabol tong brokenhearted and malanding si Baekhyun na to?

_"Oh fuck! Thank you for the food po lordt, promise po lulunukin ko lahat at hindi ako mag aaksaya kahit one drop, alam ko po pakiramdam maging uhaw."_ Napa thank you and sign of the cross si Baekhyun when finally he found Stranger inside of a private room.

Stranger's handsomely sitting sa isang long couch, may kausap na isang lalaki pero hindi na tiningnan ni Baekhyun kung sino, wala siyang paki.

All he need is daddy stranger.

Ayun na nga, Baekhyun welcomes himself sa private room. Walang hiya at pakapalan ng mukha.

He sways his hips pa, making sure na sa bawat step niya palapit kay Stranger, his sexy hips would distract the men para hindi siya itulak palayo, making sure that he’d succeed on tempting Stranger this time.

"Excuse me? Are you lost? Do we know you?" The other male asks Baekhyun pero naka smile parin si bakla.

"Let him." Stranger tells at hinayaan si Baekhyun na maupo next to him.

"I got lost, akala ko CR to. Hindi pala." Baekhyun reasons out but it's fine, Stranger knows na palusot lang to ng baklang hindi napapagod sa pag giggle.

"Hmm?" Stranger hums as he drinks straight from his beer bottle, his eyes returning Baekhyun's flirtatious glares.

Naka settle na si Baekhyun next to his prey, his head is comfortably resting sa balikat ni Stranger, his fingers playing sa button ng trench coat ng prey while the latter has his arm settled sa balikat ni Baekhyun.

"I'm Baekhyun and you can take me home." Malanding natawa si Stranger, his laughter nag echo pa sa kanyang buong katawan and Baekhyun swear na tinigasan siya dito, he almost moaned, shit.

"Hmmmm. I think you're quite drunk Baekhyun." Daddy replies.

"You know him?" The other man asks Stranger, his thick brows raises in suspicion.

"He's Baekhyun."

"Yes, I'm Baekhyun." Baekhyun drunkenly joins, inirapan ang isang lalaki sapagkat istorbo ito sa moment nila ng kanyang daddy. "And daddy please-" He begs with a pout. Instead tuloy na ma seduce si Stranger napa tawa lang sa cuteness ni Baekhyun.

"Daddy? Is there anything you're not telling me man? Since when are you fucking some innocent little kids?"

"Gago dude, I'm not." Lumagok si Stranger ng iniinom and Baekhyun's there, just watching his sexy adams apple bobbing up and down. "I don't even know him."

"But you just said his name's Baekhyun?"

They're tipsy but still on their right mind subalit hindi nagkakaintindihan. Mga bobo.

"Yes, you heard him when he introduced his name right? Ano ka ba Se."

Daddy laughs at bago pa tuluyang tumungo sa crotch niyang nakakaramdam na ng sakit ay mabilis niyang tinapik ang malikot na kamay ng lasing na Baekhyun.

"Ah daddy, I wanna hold. Please please?" Parang batang nagmakaawa si Baekhyun, parang batang nanghihingi ng pambili ng lollipop. "I promise I'll just hold it." Ngumisi ulit si Baekhyun with a glint of mischief sa kanyang mata.

Stranger shivers at his begging tone, at the sight- to be specific, sa mata ni Baekhyun na tanging sex lang ang goal for tonight. Nag-aalab at desperate na maikama. A trait that is a huge turn off for Stranger.

He doesn't like desperate people, gusto niya yung siya ang nag pupursue para may thrill, para may maipagmamayabang kapag nakuha niya.

"And if you may, I'll lick it, give you your most unforgettable heads of your life."

"That's it." Yung kasama nila raises his both palms sa hangin, shaking his head. "Before kayo dumating sa point na yun, I want out of here. Ayoko makita please lang." He stands up and walks toward the door.

"Hoy Sehun! Where the fuck are you going?" Stranger yells.

"Anywhere Kuya Chanyeol, yung malayo dito, sa lugar kung saan walang naglalandian!"

"Bye bye!" Baekhyun waves his hand cutely.

"Sehun hoy gago tangina!" Napailing nalang si Stranger ng tuluyan na siyang inabandona ng kaibigan. He takes another shot of his rhum.

"Sehun? I like Sehun too.." Baekhyun pouts and shit, Stranger knows he's going to fuck up. "But he's just a younger brother to me."

"Yeah? Sehun?" Eager na tumango ang fanboy, at naglean pa closer kay daddy, his nose bumping sa panga ng matangkad.

"Yung sa SKY? By the way, I assume na hindi mo kilala ang holy trinity so nevermind. Let's talk about us nalang ha? Please please?" Pout ni Baekhyun and daddy began to wonder.

Is Baekhyun really drunk? If he is then why can he still speak straight? The young dude doesn't even stutter. _Impressive._ Stranger thinks. Daddy slowly becoming interested, seeing Baekhyun as a big mystery he want to solve.

Stranger came to a decision. Play along since Baekhyun looks harmless. Just a horny drunkard.

"Us? What about us? Tell me Baekhyun." After placing his shot glass, Stranger places his warm hand sa tuhod ni Baekhyun.

"Us.." Patuloy sa pag nguso ang fanboy. "Where are you bringing me ba? Gusto ko ng tirahin mo. Horny na ko puta. Please please? Don't you like it when someone begs?"

Malapit na eh! Malapit ng ma seduce si Stranger kung hindi lang dahil sa adorable pout ni Baekhyun at sa droopy eyes nito, his innocent puppy face ang tanging nag hohold ng sanity ni Stranger together, it is what's keeping him from fucking Baekhyun raw sa loob ng private room na ito, like what he’s been desperately begging for.

"You're drunk." The taller manages to reply.

"HMP!" Padabog na umupo ng maayos si Baekhyun, a frown began to form sa noo niya. "Edi oo na lasing na ko!" He admits.

Stranger watches him pour some rhum sa dalawang shot glass. Baekhyun takes both at ibinibigay ang isang hawak sa kasama.

"You're not drunk yet diba? Here. Take this. One on one tayo." How can Stranger resist when Baekhyun's sending him glares na parang nagbabanta sa kanya. He chuckles taking the drink.

"Cheers?"

Si Baekhyun ang nagbump ng shot glass nila pero sabay silang tumungga.

One shot, two shots, three shots, four shots until they both lost count and Stranger starts to stutter na din, makapal na ang mukha nito, he can't feel anything besides Baekhyun’s tight grip sa kanyang hita.

Naghagikhikan sila as if they're long time friends.

"Daddy, kung ayaw mo kong kantutin at if ayaw mong sabihin ang pangalan mo, kahit namention na kanina ng friend mo, nakalimutan ko lang pasalamat ka! How about you make it up to me? Bumawi ka!" Baekhyun demands, his back leaning sa kabilang dulo ng couch and his feet ay nasa lap na ni Stranger.

"How do I do that B?"

"Ugh, don't call me B, nahohorny ako." Stranger chuckles, napaka straightforward nitong si Baekhyun. Pag sober ba, prangka parin kaya? Stranger wants to know, _for science._

"Okay Baekhyun. How do I make it up to you?"

"Uhm.." Napaisip si Baekhyun. "How about you tell me something about yourself na hindi alam ng marami? Like tell me a secret you'll never tell anyone?"

"Nope too private and-"

"I lost my virginity to a dildo, I know. Sad story, but don't give me that look. So sige na sabihin mo na!!" Stranger laughs again.

Besides drinking ay tumawa lang yata ang ginawa ni Stranger tonight, around Baekhyun.

It's refreshing and he won't complain. Baekhyun is fun to be with, his cheerful smile and sharp tongue is distracting the taller male, making him comfortable around the smaller one.

Takot siya baka bukas kapag nakauwi na silang pareho, kapag bumalik na sila sa tunay na mundo ay hahanap hanapin niya ito.

"To a dildo? Really?"

"Enough about that. Ano na daddy. Please?" Ngumuso si Baekhyun. "I don't kiss and tell. Not that type kaya safe ka one night stand."

"God, stop with your sexual innuendos will you? Still, I'm not fucking you."

"Awww daddy, stop rubbing salts at my wound! Hurry!" Gamit ang kanyang paa, kiniliti pa ni Baekhyun ang tyan ni Stranger who immediately grabs the sly foot holding it down.

"Fine. But don't laugh at me okay?" Baekhyun nods. "Okay. So, when I was a little kid, I fell in love. Puppy love nga like what others would prefer to call it."

"Wait!" Napaupo si Baekhyun at gumapang sa couch until his head ay nasa balikat na muli ni Stranger, his legs still nasa lap nito. "Meaning to say, hindi ka fan ng one night stand dahil lang sa puppy love na yan? Such a romantic. Ah, nakakaturn on daddy." Baekhyun moans, not even embarrassed sa sensual na boses nito.

"Baek-" Stranger throws the naughty boy a glare, a warning na mabilis naintindihan ng madaldal.

"Fine. Sorry. Proceed now daddy." Baekhyun side hugs the Stranger who didn't flinch, hindi man lang siya tinulak, spoiling him, hindi man sa kama pero sa cuddle oo, yes na yes baby siya.

"I was like what? 6 or 7 years old back then.."

_Malapit ng magdilim, senyales na nalalapit na ang pagtatapos ng isang araw subalit si Chanyeol ay nasa park parin, nasa swing at kinakausap ang hawak niyang pusa na bigay ng kapitbahay nila._

_"Mingming, sorry ha kung sinigawan tayo ni mama? Hindi naman sa ayaw ni mama sayo pero meron kasing allergy si ate Yoora sa pusa at aso kaya bawal magdala ng pet sa bahay." Isang meow lang ang tugon ng pusa and Chanyeol took it na tila naintindihan siya. A connection kumbaga, lukso ng dugo. Charot. Chanyeol brings his hand para i-pet ang pusa, carressing it's fur. "Hayaan mo, sasamahan kita dito sa park hanggang makatulog ka. Promise ko yan!"_

_"Hala hoy bakit mo kinakausap yung pusa?" Napatingin ng diretso si Chanyeol sa kung saan nanggagaling ang boses ng isang bata._

_May batang lalaki na kaedaran niya yata ang nakatayo mga limang metro ang layo, hawak ang magkabilang strap ng backpack niya._

_"Yun kasi ang sabi ni teacher, ang lahat ng may buhay, tao man yan, hayop or halaman, kapag kinausap mo nakakaintindi din." Explain ni Chanyeol at ewan niya kung naintindihan ng bata sapagkat majority ng kalaro niya thinks he's weird kapag nagsasalita siya about the equality between the human and animal races._

_"Ah." Simpleng tugon ng bata bago lumapit kay Chanyeol._

_The kid bends his body until his face ay level na ng sa pusa._

_"Hello. Are you hurt?" The kid smiles brightly habang kinakausap ang pusa, also petting it._

_Mura pa ang isipan ni Chanyeol, unaware sa weird na pagtibok ng puso para sa ibang tao subalit natulala siya bigla? His heart beating loudly? Painfully beautiful. He never thought someone does think alike him. He never thought someone could smile as gorgeous like this kid. And he thinks that the kid is the most beautiful human being he stumbled upon._

_"C-chanyeol pala ang pangalan ko." The kid stops petting mingming at nag smile pabalik kay Chanyeol._

_Eto na naman ang ngiting nagpapabilis ng takbo ng puso ng batang si Chanyeol._

_"Ako naman si Hyunnie! Hi Chanchan! Pwede ba kitang tawaging Chanchan? Kasi ang cute ng Chanchan eh. Parang-" Hyunnie paused at hinawakan ang bilbil ng batang si Chanyeol. "Parang tiyan.. Chanchan." Ang corny okay? Pero atleast napatawa si Chanyeol._

_"Okay. Cute naman." Parang ikaw._

_"Pero bakit nandito ka pa Chanchan? Mamaya hahanapin ka na ng mama mo, baka mag alala sayo yun."_

_Chanyeol pauses at tinuro ang isang mataas na building._

_"Diyan lang ako nakatira."_

_"Ah. Ako naman doon oh!" _

_Katabing building lang nito ang bahay ni Hyunnie._

_"Mamaya pa ako uuwi kapag nakatulog na si Mingming, bawal kasi sa bahay at kawawa siya kaya dito na muna ako." He explains._

_"Kung gusto mo Chanchan doon nalang siya sa bahay, tapos dalawin mo nalang doon?" Nagliwanag bigla ang madilim na gabi ni Chanyeol, the sun had set at ang mga poste nalang ng streetlights ang nagsisilbing ilaw ng dalawang batang lalaki._

_"Talaga Hyunnie?" Excited na tumango ang bata. "Teka, tatawag ako kay mama sasabihin ko na pupunta ako sa inyo ha? Tapos sunduin niya lang ako." Isang tango muli ang sagot ni Hyunnie at sabay silang bumalik sa lobby ng building nila Chanyeol._

_Sabay na tumungo ang dalawang bata sa guard ng building ng tirahan nila Chanyeol upang makigamit ng intercom. The latter is on the phone, notifying his mom kung saan siya pupunta while Hyunnie, karga karga si Mingming ay nakangiti lang na naghihintay sa new found friend niya (yun kung okay lang sa Chanchan niyang friend sila) a few steps away, nakikipag usap sa friendly na manong guard._

_Not long after, Chanchan with a bright smile returns kay Hyunnie saying na pinayagan siya ng kanyang mama at susunduin nalang siya after dinner._

_Doon nalang daw magdidinner si Chanyeol sapagkat wala namang pasok bukas, bakasyon palang at mabobored lang siya sa bahay nila kasama ang maarte niyang ate. Mapagdiskitahan lang siya at lalagyan ng nail polish, ayaw niya noon, pambabae lang daw ang kyutiks._

_Nagulat ang mama ni Hyunnie ng makitang may kasamang kaibigan ang anak niya pagkauwi nito kinagabihan. Her kid kasi is a quiet one at kinda introverted. Hyunnie introduced his Chanchan to his mom, also mingming din._

_"Mama? Can we play at my room?"_

_"Yes po tita, can we play? Papatulugin lang po namin tong baby namin." Natawa ang mag nanay sa sinabi ng batang si Chanyeol. "Ay Nakakaawa po kasi si Mingming, wala man lang pong parents." Ang excited na expression ni Chanyeol naging malungkot bigla, halatang mahilig sa pets._

_"Edi ikaw ang daddy pero ako ang mommy? Diba pang girl lang yun." Inosenteng tanong ni Hyunnie kay Chanyeol, his mom is just standing there, watching the innocent kids._

_"Pwede naman yun, walang mommy, dalawa tayo ang daddy!" Chanyeol beams._

_"Oo nga no." Hyunnie giggles._

_"Sige na, umakyat na kayo doon sa kwarto mo, tatawagin ko nalang kayo kapag kakain na ha? Basta baba agad, wag masyadong focus kay mingming."_

_"OPO!" The boys chorused bago tumakbo sa kwarto ni Hyunnie, Chanyeol following suit._

_Namamangha si Chanyeol sa kwarto ni Hyunnie, simple lang ito at maraming toy robots, may baby pictures pa ng bata na naka frame. Napangiti si Chanyeol._

_Kung noong baby pa si Hyunnie ay cute ito, ngayon maganda na ang bata._

_Nahiga si Hyunnie sa kama niya, mingming is on top of him, resting._

_"Chanchan gusto mo ba maglaro? Pagod kasi ako, kaya higa lang ako ha? Laro ka lang diyan. Pwede mo namang laruin yung toys ko." Chanyeol nods a response but instead of playing he walks patungo sa kama at nahiga na din._

_Maliit ang kama, pero napagkasya naman ng dalawang batang lalaki ang kanilang mga katawan._

_"Hindi ka maglalaro?" Hyunnie looks at him questioningly. Chanyeol shakes his head._

_"Dito nalang ako." He replies habang pine-pet sa ulo si Mingming. "Bakit kaya ang bait ni Mingming sayo?"_

_"Kasi cute ako." Sabay silang tumawa sa sagot. Nagulat si Mingming sa malakas na halakhak making her jump off Hyunnie's chest at nagsettle sa carpet sa ilalim ng kama._

_"Hindi ka cute." 'You're more than that. Maganda ka. Maganda in and out.' Chanyeol wants to add, he doesn't know kung saan nanggagaling ang mga banat na yun, automatic na yata since he's innocently crushing on his new friend._

_"Hmp!" For the first time that night, besides sa pagiging bungisngis ni Hyunnie, may nakitang ibang expression si Chanyeol dito._

_Frowning. Hyunnie's grumpy, hating the fact that Chanyeol doesn't find him cute or adorable which is lagi niyang naririnig from his relatives, from his teacher at sa mga kaklase nito._

_And upon meeting Hyunnie, Chanyeol's life has changed. Both in good and bad ways. Good, because Chanyeol had experienced his first love, only realizing it when he's old enough. Bad way? Chanyeol got his heart broken by the same boy who taught him love._

_It's only a week left until summer's vacation is over. Pasukan na naman, magge-grade two na silang pareho yet sadly they'd be attending different schools._

_Kasalukuyang nasa bahay ng mga Park ang dalawa, specifically sa bath tub at nagsu-swimming. Dito matutulog si Bekbek sa mga Park ngayon, demand ni Chanyeol na hindi mag didinner if his friend won't comply._

_"Can't you really go at my school ha? Bekbek?" He heard Mrs. Byun calling Hyunnie bekbek kaya he starts calling the kid bekbek too, sometimes lang naman because he still loves calling him Hyunnie. "Para hindi tayo magkahiwalay."_

_Ang clingy ni Chanyeol but Hyunnie likes it._

_"Chanchan talikod ka, sabunan ko likod mo!" Kahit tampo si Chanchan tumalikod naman ito and shivered when the coolness of the shower gel hits his back. "Sabi ni mama nga hindi pwede diba? Hay naku! Doon lang naman ang bahay ko! Edi pupunta nalang ako dito pagkatapos ng klase! Para kang bata!" Sermon ni Hyunnie paulit ulit na kasi sila sa topic na to, they're just going in circles dahil sa katigasan ng ulo ng Park Chanyeol._

_"Eh bata pa ako no? Only 7! Ikaw din baby ka pa ni tita, Bekbek nga eh! Aray!" Napalo sa likod si Chanyeol and Hyunnie immediately feels guilty, lalo na ng mag marka ang handprint nito sa maputi at makinis na balat ng kaibigan._

_"Ay sorry! Pilosopo ka eh! Kiss ko!" Hyunnie immediately leans down and places a healing kiss sa likod ng kanyang kaibigan._

_Malamig naman ang tubig pero nang-init yata ang mukha ni Chanyeol ng dumampi sa balat nito ang malambot na labi ng kalaro niya._

_"Bekbek?" The mentioned boy pauses, anticipating sa sasabihin ng kaibigan niya. Chanyeol turns around at magkaharap na sila ngayon. "Kapag may nang away sayo sa school sabihan mo ako ha? Matangkad naman ako kaya kayang kaya ko sila!" Bekbek laughs._

_"Takot ka nga nung may pusang umaway kay Mingming eh!" Hyunnie laughs at the memory._

_"Hoy hindi ah! Nagulat lang!" Nainis si Chanyeol kaya winisikan niya ng tubig ang kaibigan._

_"Chanchan Isa!"_

_"Dalawa!" Nag wisikan na ang dalawa ng tubig._

_"Tatlo!"_

_"Apat!"_

_Napuno na ang banyo ng masayang halakhakan ng dalawa, not knowing na ito na pala ang magiging huling araw na tatawa silang together._

_It is Hyunnie who finishes dressing up first at nasa salas ito, watching Animal Planet, isang cornetto drumstick ang nasa bunganga, pangotra init._

_"Hyunnie ko.. kuhaan mo ko ice cream." Chanyeol drops his body sa couch._

_"Anak, siya bisita dito, ikaw kaya ang kumuha dito."_

_Hyunnie who is glaring at him is kicking him out of the couch. Nakatingin si Hyunnie habang ginagawa ito, his face, neutral lang, walang pangtutukso or pang-aasar. He's like a criminal doing a crime silently. _

_Until tuluyan na ngang mahulog si Chanyeol sa couch at siya na ang nag effort kumuha ng cold treat._

_When the night time comes, magkatabi sila sa kama ni Chanyeol kahit may nakalatag na mattress for Hyunnie sa lapag, sa gilid ng bed ni Chanyeol._

_"Hyunnie, come here. Sleep with me please. I have something to tell you." Chanyeol would whisper para hindi marinig ng parents niyang nasa kabilang room lang._

_Hyunnie complies and quietly lays next to Chanyeol._

_They're both lying on their sides, magkaharap._

_"Ano yun?" Bulong ni Hyunnie._

_"When we grow up, kung kasing tanda na natin sina mama at papa, promise me na ako lang ang nobyo mo?" Hyunnie gasps surprisingly. Ang daming alam nitong si Chanyeol, naiintindihan naman kaya nito ang mga naiisip?_

_"Ano ba ang nobyo?" Inosenteng bata man subalit dahil may jowa naman ang pinsang babae ni Hyunnie ay alam niya ang kahulugan nito._

_"Yung ako lang ang kasama mo palagi? Tapos.." Napatingin si Hyunnie ng maramdamang sinakop na ng kaibigan ang gaps in between his fingers._

_Their hands lacing perfectly together, not letting go only tightening it._

_"Tapos?"_

_"Tapos ako lang din ang hahawak sa kamay mo ng ganito. Syempre pwede ang mama at papa mo, pero kaming tatlo lang ang pwede." Hyunnie smiles, he really is mature enough for his age._

_"Okay." He answers kasi bakit niya idedeny kay Chanyeol yun when gusto niya ding ipagdamot si Chanyeol sa ibang tao._

_"P-pero may isa pa!" Chanyeol gulps._

_"May isa pa?" Tumango ang mas matangkad at umusog papalapit kay Hyunnie. "Eto." Mabilis pa sa kidlat na ninakawan ng halik ni Chanyeol ang malalambot na labi ni Hyunnie. Nakapikit pa si Chanyeol samantalang lumaki ang mata ng kaibigan sa sobrang bilis ng pangyayari._

_Mabilis at inosente lang yun, Hyunnie barely felt Chanyeol's lips kaya ng makitang namumula na ang mukha ng kaibigan nito he frowns, patunay na nahalikan talaga siya. He rubs his lips using their shared blanket._

_"H-hala ayaw mo? Diba payag ka naman na ako nobyo mo?" Nagtatakang tanong ni Chanyeol._

_"Nakakainis ka kasi hindi ko naramdaman ang labi mo! Nakakainis! First kiss ko pa naman yun!" As a revenge, Hyunnie leans closer din at mabilis na dinampian ng halik ang labi ng 'boyfriend' niya._

_Nabalot ng awkwardness ang kwarto ng batang si Chanyeol, magkahawak parin ang kamay ng dalawa subalit ang kanilang inosenteng mata ay duwag, nahihiya at hindi manlang makatingin ng diretso sa mata ng isa't isa._

_Ang ganda talaga ng Hyunnie niya._

_"G-goodnight Hyun. Tulog na tayo ng tumangkad ka." Umirap si Hyunnie at pinisil ang kamay ni Chanyeol._

_"Hmp! Yabang naman dahil matangkad ka!" Chanyeol let out a hearty laugh at umusog pa ng malapit._

_"Tulog na tayo.." Antok na si Chanyeol, he feels his eyes drooping low._

_"Goodnight Chanchan ko."_

_This is how close they've become, too close, too comforting, feeling mature because they always have each other's back._

_Excited na dumiretso si Chanyeol sa kabilang building pagkabalik nila from his grandparent's vacation house. Four days lang naman silang nagkahiwalay ng Hyunnie niya subalit miss na miss na niya ito. He even bought a drawing pad as pasalubong sa Hyunnie niya._

_"Bekbek! Tita!" Tatlong minuto ng kumakatok si Chanyeol sa bahay ng mga Byun subalit wala itong sagot na natatanggap._

_He pauses and brings his ear sa pintuan, nakikinig to any sign of life sa loob ng bahay. Subalit, negative. Tahimik sa loob._

_"Hmmm. Saan kaya si Bekbek ko? Sabi ko pa naman kagabi na ngayon ang uwi ko." Napabuntong hininga si Chanyeol at naupo sa doormat na tinatapakan nito._

_Maghihintay siya._

_He's getting bored and tired of waiting. Ilang minuto na ba ang lumipas? Ang tiyan niya ay ilang beses na ding umiyak, begging na pansinin na ito. Gutom na siya ngunit gusto niyang makita ang Bekbek niya._

_"AAAAAAAH! Tagal tagal mo naman Hyunnie eh!" Chanyeol began kicking his feet sa sahig unconsciously sliding the doormat until a piece of paper hidden underneath shows itself. Napahinto si Chanyeol sa pagsipa ng mahaba niyang paa at maingat na kinuha ang papel._

_Nothing is written there, napakamot siya ng ulo at baka talaga basura lang yun. He crumples it at doon lang nito nakita na may nakasulat sa kabilang side. He's supposed to throw it when his eyes catches alphabets that spells out his name. _

_Maingat niyang plinantsa gamit ang palad ang lukot ng papel._

_Chanchan ko, Pakingshit. Para nga sa kanya._

** _'Chanchan ko,_ **

_Sabi ni mama lilipat daw kami ng bahay dahil nasa malayo na magwowork si papa. Ayaw ko sanang iwan ka pero kasi ang pamilya hindi iniiwan. Malulungkot sina mama at papa kapag wala ako. Alam ko din na malulungkot ka o baka nga magagalit ka pa kasi hindi ko man lang sinabi sayo. Sorry Chanchan. Pero pangako ko sayo hahanapin kita paglaki ko. Tapos ako na ulit ang nobyo mo._

** _Love, Hyunnie._ **

_Ay, isa pa pala Chanchan, kapag namimiss mo ako wag ka iiyak ha? Pangako hindi din ako iiyak._

_Kasalungat ng sinabi ni Hyunnie, umiiyak na si Chanyeol, nag halo na ang luha at uhog nito habang binabasa ang sulat na iniwan ng kaibigan niya._

_At sa mga oras na iyon, isa lang ang nasa isip ng batang si Chanyeol, magku-krus pa ba kaya ang landas nila ng Bekbek niya?_

"That's it?" Baekhyun laughs mockingly. But okay, he finds it cute ha. Who would have thought that his daddy is actually a romanticist? Damn, na horny tuloy bigla ang ating maharot na bida.

So what he did? He sassily places his chin sa shoulder ni Stranger, ang lapit ng mukha nila, one wrong move and _boom_, maglalapat ang kanilang mga labi.

Also, may dimple pala ang daddy niya? Ang lalim, ang sexy, nais tuloy maging sirena ni Baekhyun at this very moment at sisirin at languyin ang dimple nito.

"Don't _‘that's it’_ me silly." Magagalit na sana si Stranger, ready-ng harapin ang makulit na companion at ng maramdaman ang init ng hininga ni Baekhyun hitting his cheek he leans back. "Hey!"

"Hehehe." Todo at bonggang bonggang nagpa cute si Baekhyun, labas lahat ng white pearl teeths nito and Stranger, Stranger forgot how to get mad. "Anyways, nagkita na ulit kayo?"

Stranger answers him with a frown.

"Baka nakalimutan na din ako noon." Instead of having his heart break repeatedly, Chanyeol sees his Hyunnie as a beautiful memory nalang.

A memory he'd love to keep, forever a treasure.

"Aww." Baekhyun pouts. "Baka he came along lang to make you happy kahit momentarily lang? To make you feel how satisfying it is to love and to be loved back. Who knows, nakita mo na pala siya? Or nakita ka na niya but you failed to recognize each other."

Chanyeol smiles, a little bit disappointed sa sarili nito kasi he can never predict Baekhyun's brain. Most of the time he's naughty but may side din pala ito na seryoso.

"I don't know Baek, I'm just wishing na kung nasaan man siya ngayon, sana he's happy at sana naabot na nito ang lahat ng pangarap niya sa buhay."

"But wait I have a question daddy.." Chanyeol raises a brow, his palm ay nasa bewang na ni Baekhyun.

"Okay. Shoot."

"What if dumating ang time na magkita muli kayo? What would you do? Will you be able to recognize him kaya? And if you do, will you hug him? Kiss him? Will you cry? Do you still love him? Siya parin?"

The more questions Baekhyun asks the faster Chanyeol's mind goes. He never questions himself these scenarios and Baekhyun's driving him insane.

Fuck it. He doesn't have the answer. Better dodge the questions instead.

What he did next surprises the smaller male.

Chanyeol turns his head making their lips touched just like how Baekhyun wanted it.

Just a peck, just enough to keep the nosy boy shut up.

"Tara na, marami ka ng nainom Baekhyun. Tell me where are you staying at ihahatid kita." Since nasurprise sa ginawa ng Stranger, hindi makapaniwala si Baekhyun na hinalikan siya ng daddy nito kaya naging estatwa ito sa kinauupuan niya.

Akmang tatayo na sana si Chanyeol when Baekhyun's palm na nasa leeg pala ng lalaki stops him, making him look at Baekhyun who is now pouting, anger is screaming on his face.

"Daddy ang daya daya mo! Nakakainis ka kasi hindi ko naramdaman ang labi mo! Nakakainis!" Baekhyun angrily blurts out _(more like nagtatampo lang naman)_, his voice muffled ng mainit na balat ni Stranger as the pouty smaller boy hides his embarrassed face sa leeg ng daddy niya.

His words though, like a spell stupefies Chanyeol. He freezes on his seat, eyes growing bigger. Baekhyun's words, katulad ng mga salitang binitawan ng Bekbek niya the night when their first kiss happened.

Putangina. Matagal na yun, he stopped hoping he'll find Hyunnie since a long time ago.

He shakes his head, shaking the memories away. He's in the present, no Hyunnie and just some random drunk guy lang ang kasama niya.

"Daddy!" Isang malakas na sigaw ang ginawa ni Baekhyun before passing out.

"Hey Baek.." Chanyeol is trying to wake the smaller, he doesn't know where he's staying and definitely, he's not that type of a bastard na iiwan lang dito sa bar ang isang helpless na lasing kagaya ni Baekhyun. "Baek.." Isang mahinang sampal sa pisngi ng maliit.

"Yes daddy?" Muffled yet rinig parin ang malanding way ng pagkakabigkas ni Baekhyun sa mga salitang lumalabas sa bunganga.

"Where are you staying? Let me take you home?" Biglang nabuhay ang dugo ni Baekhyun and inayos ang pagkakaupo, his head spinning at sumisirko ang kanyang sikmura. "Silly." Chanyeol laughs.. _again,_ seeing how trying hard si Baekhyun na buksan ang mata.

"Iuuwi mo na ko? Ifa-fuck mo na ko daddy?" The smaller asks cutely and not seductively, pero na tempt si Chanyeol na halikan ito because of his irresistible pout.

"Nope. Not going to happen buddy. Tara na, hatid na kita." Ngumuso si Baekhyun and instead na tumayo ay pinalupot na lamang niya ang mga braso sa leeg ni Daddy Stranger.

"Sige na daddy, kahit one round lang or kahit I suck you nalang! Promise mag-eenjoy ka! Makakalimutan mo pangalan mo sa sarap!"

"Hmmmm. Okay. Pero not here ha? Sa hotel room mo nalang." Enthusiastically, Baekhyun nods his dizzy head, lalo siyang nahilo tuloy. _Bobo._

Same hotel lang ang accomodation nila Chanyeol at Baekhyun, small world pa nga sapagkat iisang floor lang with 4 rooms away.

Karga si Baekhyun, dumaan si Chanyeol sa backdoor leading them sa parking lot.

The driver saw Chanyeol and without further question, the driver drived them back sa hotel.

The two of them are at the back seat, kahit tulog ay tila koala kung makakapit ang lasing na si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol.

Well, the celebrity is not complaining naman since honestly, he likes the warmth emanating from Baekhyun's body. It's somehow weirdly soothing, bringing comfort sa artista.

Minutes later they arrived and the singer thanked his driver for a safe drive.

"Fuck!" Napamura nalang si Chanyeol ng malamang wala sa bulsa ni Baekhyun ang keycards ng kanilang hotel room. "Tangina." He curses once more and without a choice, sa sariling kwarto niya dinala ang lasing.

He'd crash nalang sa room ng manager nila or maybe pay a new room to sleep in or wherever just far from this drunken male.

Maingat niyang nilapag sa kama si Baekhyun, he takes off the man's shoes and socks and pinalitan ang button down ni Baekhyun into a comfortable and clean extra tshirt ni Chanyeol.

"_Daddy~ sige naaaa_~" Kahit sa panaginip desperado parin tong lasing na to. Napailing si Chanyeol in amusement, a cute smile na labas ang kanyang dimple is plastered on his face.

Nakaluhod si Chanyeol sa gilid ng kama as he tucks the drunk man warmly sa bed, making sure he'd sleep in comfort.

Groggy na din si Chanyeol, naparami siya ng inom subalit kaya pa naman niyang controlin ang sarili. Besides, he needs to return sa bar. Paniguradong wasted na naman tong tropa niya kaya surely they'll be needing his assistance.

"Sleep Baekhyun." Chanyeol whispers after planting a chaste kiss sa noo ng natutulog. "Forget what happened tonight and have a great life."

Because this is it, the end of their time together. Maybe destiny made Chanyeol meet Baekhyun para lang may mapag kwentuhan ito about his Hyunnie. Para ma clear lahat ng questions niya about his true feelings for the one that got away.

Whatever the reason why he met Baekhyun tonight is, he doesn't care. But more like he's fearful.

Chanyeol never really commits, afraid na baka kapag binigay niya ang buo nito iiwan lang ulit siya, like what happened in the past, he fell in love and was abandoned.

He doesn't hate Hyunnie, it's never the boy's fault. Si Chanyeol lang tong nagka trust issues, afraid to trust people again, fearful for history to repeats itself.

Especially not now, not with Baekhyun na nakagaanan na ng loob niya, Baekhyun who became a dangerous threat sa puso niya.

So this is it. Their goodbye, their parting.

Marahang hinawi ni Chanyeol ang bangs ni Baekhyun and as gentle as he can, Chanyeol places one last kiss sa noo ng lalaki.

"Goodbye Baekhyun." He whispers at umalis na bago pa maging stubborn at piliing mag stay ng mga paa niya.

It didn't took him 10 minutes para makabalik sa bar. The rented private room for the three of them isn't vacant just like how he left it.

Nandoon si Sehun and Jongin na may kalandiang lalaki na namukhaan niya as Baekhyun's friend. Ang mga mahaharot nawawala na sa sariling mundo ng kalibugan kaya si Sehun lang ang nakanotice ng pagpasok niya.

"Hey kuya. Bilis naman?" Sehun wiggles his brows, teasing Chanyeol na kinuha ang bagong order na bote ng beer.

"Gago wala. Lasing na, hinatid ko sa hotel and left."

"Kahit momol?" Sehun waited for Chanyeol to be done gulping down his beer. "Don't tell me wala parin ha? Ano ba kuya, ilang dekada na ba nakalipas? Uso ding mag move on."

Chanyeol wipes his mouth with a tissue habang pinandidilatan nito ang mabungangang si Sehun. Ofcourse the other two member of SKY knew about Hyunnie, sila lang yata ang pinagkakatiwalan ni Chanyeol, his bestfriends, his brothers.

"Dude please enough. Masakit ang ulo ko."

"Yan kasi hindi mo pinagbigyan sumakit tuloy!" Makulit si Sehun subalit kahit anong kulit nito never pa nag snap si Chanyeol sa bunso nila, baby kasi nila si Sehun. Spoiled masyado.

Pero ayun, hindi naka pigil si Chanyeol ng sarili kaya nabatukan si Sehun na ngumuso at napayakap sa kuya niya. Nilalambing.

"Kuys, pala oh-" Sehun breaks the hug at kinuha ang wallet mula sa bulsa ng jacket niya. He came to drink at hindi upang lumandi kaya naka jacket lang ang bunso nila.

"Ano to?" Chanyeol scans the unfamilliar brown leather wallet.

"Naiwan mo yata kanina yang wallet mo. Buti nalang nakita ng manager kaya ibinalik sakin."

"Dude, this isn't mine."

"Weeh? May picture ka diyan eh."

Chanyeol opens the wallet at picture nga niya ang bumungad. Isang childhood picture niya with Mingming. Positive siyang siya talaga yun. And next to him is the baby Hyunnie na matagal na niyang hinahanap.

Nagtataka man dahil sa maraming katanungan, Chanyeol checks the inclusion ng wallet, pera, pera, atm card, concert ticket ng SKY, _c-condom_. Yes, nag buffer ng slight ang utak ng singer. He gulps ng makita na may condom doon. Pero what made him stunned is yung isang ID picture.

Byun Baekhyun it says.

"Baekhyun? Hyunnie? Bekbek?" Ngayon niya lang napagtanto ang malapit na tunog ng pangalan at kaya naman para i prove ang malakas niyang kutob ay lumapit ito sa naghihipuang Jongin at Kyungsoo.

"Yeol, he's mine!" Pambabakod agad ni Jongin ng makitang hinawakan ni Chanyeol sa balikat ang kalandian niyang si Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol ignores Jongin though, his friend is irrelevant at the moment.

_Baekhyun. Bekbek. Hyunnie_, ito lang ang tanging tumatakbo sa utak ni Chanyeol sa ngayon.

"Tell me, who is this?" Ibinalandra ni Chanyeol ang picture niya ng maliit pa siya ang Kyungsoo drunkenly stares at it bago tumawa.

"It's you ofcourse. Hindi mo kilala ang sariling picture mo?"

"No no no, the other boy." Chanyeol clears, pointing at the other boy sa picture.

"Oh!" Nag form talaga into an O ang mouth ni Kyungsoo, nanggigil si Jongin pero pinigil ang libog. "Baekhyun, yung bbff ko. Where is he na pala? Diba-"

“Fuck fuck fuck!” Chanyeol can’t help but magmura upon realizing that finally, after all these years of waiting, of longing and yearning for that puppy love, finally he found his Bekbek. That kid, that love he_ almost_ gave up.

Chanyeol’s frustratingly walking in circles, processing the truth, the revelation na naging sampal sa kanya. Ginto na naging bato pa.

“Yeol ayos ka lang ba?” Jongin asks worriedly ng mapansin na aligaga ang pinakamatanda sa grupo.

Chanyeol pauses to face Kyungsoo again.

“Does Baekhyun know me?” He got confused one minute, doubtful sa realization sapagkat Baekhyun showed no sign of recollection about Bekbek, about Chanchan, ng ikuwento ito ni Chanyeol sa kanya.

Kyungsoo laughs.

“Ofcourse he does, idol ka noon!” Hagikhik ng lasing na si Kyungsoo at inilublob ang mukha sa pawisin ngunit mabangong leeg ni Jongin. “May altar yun ng pictures mo sa kwarto niya. Sinasamba ka.” Patuloy ni Kyungsoo na ngayon ay halos sumabit na sa leeg ni Jongin.

Chanyeol’s patience is wearing thin, he’s desperate for answers yet napaka uncooperative ni Kyungsoo who obviously knows the truth.

He kneeled down, his hands ay nasa shoulder ni Kyungsoo, making him face him so they could properly talk, in order for him to have the answer he is desperately seeking for.

“Kyungsoo, does Baekhyun know me? I-is he Hyunnie?”

Katahimikan.

Kyungsoo did not speak momentarily. Pondering his thoughts.

He knows the answer, but he’s not the one to tell.

It is his bestfriend’s business and he wants Baekhyun to confess everything to Chanyeol. He wants Chanyeol to find out about the truth straight from Baekhyun’s mouth.

“I don’t know Chanyeol. What do you think?” Kyungsoo giggles cutely kaya Jongin lost his sanity at marahang tinulak ang leader nila to claim Kyungsoo’s plump and soft lips for a peck.

“Kuya, sige na. Go na! I can’t hold on any longer, ang cute ni Kyungsoo.” Jongin pouts childishly, whining for Kyungsoo’s attention, hugging the smaller protectively from Chanyeol’s despair.

Kagaya nga ng sinabi ni Jongin, Chanyeol rushes himself out of the bar and runs back sa hotel kung saan niya iniwan ang lasing na lalaki.

He runs and runs until he feels his lungs begging for oxygen, tumakbo lang siya until he feels his sweat trickling down from his face, not wasting a second for unnecessary rest, he runs tirelessly until his feet turns numb and unable to feel them.

Hindi nagtagal ay narating na din ni Chanyeol ang hotel, he immediately runs towards the elevator and prayed.

Less than five minutes after, narating na nga ni Chanyeol ang hotel room at hinihingal na napahinto ng makita ang body frame ni Baekhyun na nakaupo sa edge ng kama.

Madilim man subalit naaninag ni Chanyeol ang mukha ng lasing na lalaki. Baekhyun’s staring at him, surprise is written all over his face as his eyes sparkling with threatening tears.

“C-chan-“

Three steps towards the man at napaluhod na nga si Chanyeol sa harapan ni Baekhyun, a palm finds purchase sa pisngi ng lasing while Chanyeol’s free hand ay nasa kabilang hita nito.

“Baekhyun.”

“I-iniwan mo ako dito.” Baekhyun’s voice began to shiver, a sign of an impending cry which came sooner. “Iniwan mo ko mag-isa dito.” Singhot ni Baekhyun.

Mabilis na kumabog ang dibdib ni Chanyeol habang nakatingin sa matang lubog sa luha ni Baekhyun, pakiramdam ng artista ay sinipa siya ng limampung kabayo sa dibdib.

“Sorry Baek.. I’m sorry.” Chanyeol leans closer until his forehead is pressed against Baekhyun’s.

Their faces are barely an inch apart, amoy ni Chanyeol ang alak na kanina ay tinutungga ni Baekhyun balik sa bar.

“Ssssh, darling, don’t cry na.” Using both of his palm, Chanyeol cups Baekhyun’s tiny face, his thumb wiping the fallen tears away. “Wag ka ng umiyak nandito na ako huh? Hindi na tayo kailanman maghihiwalay pa.” Malumanay lang ang boses ni Chanyeol, soothing the drunken male.

“Chanchan.. Hindi mo na iiwan si Bekbek?” Pabulong na tanong ni Baekhyun, amoy alak man, Chanyeol did not complain one bit.

Chanyeol smiles though, rubbing the tip of their noses. He’s not the one who left and will never be.

“Hindi na aalis si Chanchan.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

Huminto na sa pag-iyak si Bakehyun after makuha ang assurance that puts his heart at ease. Maliwanag ang buwan, nakahawi ang kurtina to the side kaya kitang kita ni Baekhyun ang mukha ng lalaking nakaluhod, he’s smiling creepily- okay creepy ang smile ng Chanchan but comforting.

“Okay.” Baekhyun answers before pressing their lips together.

“Baekhyun..” Chanyeol utters, their lips remains unmoving.

“Da—ddy. Please.” That’s it, Chanyeol’s been holding back with that word kanina pa pero ngayon, sa loob ng malamig na kwarto kasama ang Bekbek niya, Chanyeol sets aside all that self restraint at hinalikan na pabalik si Baekhyun.

The heated kiss escalated quickly, Baekhyun’s straddling Chanyeol sa gitna ng kama, both topless and are now struggling with their pants. Their lips can’t seem to part despite of the eagerness to get rid of their clothings.

“Wait.” It’s Chanyeol who break the kiss, pulling Baekhyun on his leg until he’s lying on his back.

“Chanchan..” Ungol ni Baekhyun as the taller male tries not to rip off his pants, trying to be patient kahit nagrereklamo na ang erection niya inside the restriction ng kanyang pantalon.

“Daddy sounds better baby.. Call me daddy as I make love with you tonight.”

“Daddy..” The word easily slips from Baekhyun’s mouth, lalo na ngayon at Chanyeol had a strong grip of his hardening cock, stroking it aggressively until the smaller chants his name lewdly.

“Baekhyun..” Still stroking Baekhyun’s cock, Chanyeol leans closer so he can kiss him on the lips. “I missed you.”

“Namiss din kita Chanchan ko.” Baekhyun shuts his eyes para hindi na umagos pa ang mga luha but a bead still manages to fall.

“Baekhyun.. Baek..” Chanyeol moans his lover’s name as his mouth ventures south of Baekhyun’s body, kissing, nipping, leaving his love marks all over his pale skin.

Ang malamig na gabi hindi ramdam ng dalawang mainit na katawan na sumasayaw sa ibabaw ng kama, ang kanilang mga puso ay nag-aalab sa pagmamahal at pagnanasa.

Kaya ang pag-iisang katawan ay kanilang pinagsaluhan hanggang umaga.

Mabigat ang katawan ni Baekhyun, ang ulo niya parang binibiyak sa sakit pagkagising.

Dahan dahan niyang binuksan ang mga mata, isang hubad na dibdib ang sumalubong sa kanyang paningin. It made him panicky and fidgety.

Puta, anyare? He can’t fucking remember a single thing from last night. All he could remember is him and Kyungsoo dancing crazily sa gitna ng dance floor and yes, there’s a daddy indeed but after that recollection everything became a forgotten memory.

Fuck. Saan si Kyungsoo? Hindi manlang ba siya hinanap or pinigilan?

He panicked at akmang babangon na when he felt a heavy arm around his waist and a leg above his and importantly, he felt something hard poking his ass crack.

He inwardly groans, mentally berating himself ng makita ang hubad niyang katawan. And fuck, doon lang niya naramdaman ang pananakit ng kanyang lower back, specifically ng kanyang pwet.

To be honest, hobby na ni Baekhyun maghanap ng daddy kapag nag ba-bar at specially kapag lasing subalit he’s until momol lang honestly kaya to how his ass hurts right now is enough proof na naisuko na nito ang bataan and putek, he can’t remember one single thing about his first time.

Sino ang daddy? Anong posisyon nila ginawa? Ilang round? Masarap ba talaga? Putek. Ang unfair sapagkat wala siyang maalala. He’s going crazy, kung hindi lang naka restrain ang kanyang mga kamay baka kanina pa nito nasabunutan ang sarili.

_Okay._

Bago pa man magising ang kanyang daddy, Baekhyun slips off from the man’s embrace, mula sa kama. Pahirapan pa for him na kapain ang nagliparan niyang damit inside the dark room and while looking for his clothings, daddy groans, Baekhyun freezes takot it would be game over, scared na magising ang lalaki at makita siya sa ganoong nakakahiyang sitwasyon.

Putangina. Wala na siyang mukhang maihaharap pa if ever magising ang lalaking kumuha ng first time niya.

Nakahinga lang ng maluwag si Baekhyun when the man sa kama stopped moving, instead, he pulls a pillow to hug, burying his face sa malambot na unan.

Baekhyun continues where he left off after seeing his chance and immediately he saw his button down sa itaas ng mahabang couch, one last thing, his leather pants? Nasaan na yun, the darkness doesn’t help either.

_‘Ring..’_

Malakas na tumunog ang cellphone ni Baekhyun at doon lang niya nakita ang pants, nasa ilalim ng kama. Mabilis niyang hinablot ang pantalon para patayin ang maingay na pag ring ng kanyang device because he doesn’t want the sleeping stranger to wake up.

_“Thank you lord.”_ He breathes out after succeeding.

Two seconds is long enough para mag stay pa sa dark suffocating room, the room that is the witness of how he stupidly and carelessly spent his drunken night. Kaya suot ang kanyang boxers at yakap ang kanyang mga damit, Baekhyun didn’t even looked back at maingat na tumakbo palabas ng kwarto.

Nakahinga na lamang ng maluwag ang lalaki ng makita ang kanilang kwarto which is a few rooms away lang, fortunately. The hallway is silent and deserted kaya he runs pabalik ng kwarto and thankfully it isn’t lock.

“Soo?? Kyungsoo?!” The almost naked man screams in terror, in surprise and confusion, letting out his emotions he contained balik sa madilim na kwarto ng ka one night stand nito.

Walang Kyungsoo Do na worried na sumalubong sa kanya, silence welcomed him instead.

Nagmistulang estatwa lamang si Baekhyun hawak ang kanyang saplot, nakikiramdam as fear is slowly creeping in. Fuck, he won’t fucking drink anymore he fucking swear to whoever god there is.

Hawak parin ang damit, Baekhyun turns on the light. The hotel room is indeed empty, Kyungsoo’s nowhere to be found but their luggages are still there. Atleast hindi siya iniwan ng kanyang kasangga.

Right then he remembers na tawagan ang kaibigan. Isang ring lang at thankfully sinagot naman ni Kyungsoo ang tawag.

“Fuck Kyungsoo where are you? Naiwan na tayo ng eroplano, remember our flight? Or teka lang, don’t tell me lumipad ka na? Iniwan mo ako? Hoy Kyungsoo Do! Hindi mo man lang ba ako hinanap? I thought we were friends? Bestfriends?!” Hysterical na nakaupo si Baekhyun sa kama, enduring the sting ng kanyang pwet.

_“Tumigil ka nga munang bakla ka. Eh kung pagsalitain mo kaya muna ako?”_ Irap ni Kyungsoo.

“Ay sorry. Sige, go on.”

_“Na late ako ng gising, sorry. But don’t worry, a friend booked us a flight for tonight. Ibig sabihin may anim na oras pa tayo para makapag pahinga. By the way, I have to go, I’ll be there after an hour or two.”_

“Friend? Wait- sinong friend?” _Toot.. toot.. toot.._ “Puta naman! I’m fucked!” Literally and figuratively.

After the phone call, feeling the stickiness of his entire frame, Baekhyun enters the bathroom after stripping the pieces of clothings that is barely covering his body.

Isang life size mirror ang sumalubong sa nakedness ng bida pagkapasok niya ng banyo, growling upon seeing countless hickeys littering from his neck, down to his chest. Puta, deep inside, a tiny bud of hope is blooming na sana walang sexual intercourse ang nangyari last night, that sana simpleng heated momol lang ang kalaswaang naganap.

However, the soreness of his body, his lower part at ng kanyang ass hole says otherwise.

He groans as he walks patungo sa tub. A refreshing soak in the bath tub is all he needed.

  
And maybe a memory from last night’s event.

And the identity of the man who devoured him like a starved beast.

Or kahit yung name lang.

Or mukha.

_Fuck this._ He groans.

_Tangina._ Hindi na siya virgin. It’s not the problem though. Yung kinaiinisan niya is that he doesn’t have any recollection of his first time.

  
Tangina this talaga.

Their plane seats are in a fucking business class kaya lalong nagduda si Baekhyun sa kaibigan nito. Someone booked them their flight tickets daw and the latter did not expect it to be in a business class. Nakabingwit ba ng sugar daddy tong baklang kaibigan niya last night? More likely _yes_ ang sagot.

Bumabaha man ng katanungan ang utak ni Baekhyun but he gave up asking Kyungsoo a question after receiving no decent reply from the latter. Heto ngayon si Baekhyun at minamatahan ang kaibigan habang busy ito sa pagtipa ng cellphone niya, laughing from time to time as they wait for the plane to take off.

Positive, mukhang may sugar daddy nga na naakit kagabi si Kyungsoo. Hay, the power of _ASS_et talaga, mapapa _Sana All_ ka nalang.

Napatingin nalang sa labas ng bintana si Baekhyun bago pumikit at maidlip, inaantok parin ito kahit nakatulog after mag shower kanina.

Yet no matter how hard he forces himself to sleep, Baekhyun can’t fall asleep. Lalo na at distracting ang mga tawa ni Kyungsoo. Naka take off na ang eroplano and it’s safe to unfasten his seatbelt kaya he did.

“Soo, excuse me, CR lang ako.” He excuses himself at tumungo na sa lavatory.

Baekhyun washes his haggard yet gorgeous face with cold water, pampawala ng antok at stress about last night’s one night stand.

Kanina pa niya tina-try na maalaala ang lahat but sumakit lang ang ulo niya and he can’t juice out something- anything from it and it is driving him into frustration.

He watches his reflection at the mirror, water droplets are trickling down his face.

“Who the fuck is he?” He whispers to himself before proceeding to dry his face with a tissue. Then he gasped in fear as he stares back at his stupid reflection. “Fuck! Pangit ba siya kaya hindi ko maalala?” Literal na nagka goosebump si Baekhyun at nagmadaling lumabas ng lavatory para bumalik sa kanyang upuan.

But boy, wala na siyang babalikang upuan after seeing that somebody had already occupied- _steal_ his space.

“Excuse me pero upuan ko- Holy Fuck Kim Fucking Jongin!” Baekhyun gasps in surprise ng makita ang artista sa tabi ng kanyang bestfriend.

“Hi. Baekhyun right? My baby’s friend?” Jongin ask him and from the singer’s face ay dumako sa magka hawak kamay ng bestfriend niya at ni Jongin ang mata nito.

“B-baby?” Then his gaze turns to his bestfriend na namumula. He leans down at Kyungsoo. “Bakla ka! Ano ibig sabihin nito?” Baekhyun’s happy na kaholding hands ni Kyungsoo ang crush nito, his mahal even but isang gabi lang siya na black out subalit tila katumbas ito ng isang taon worth of memories.

Tangina, ang dami niyang namiss. Never na siyang iinom, lintek na alak yan, napaka traydor.

“Hehehehe. Usap tayo pag-uwi.” Ang tanging nasagot ni Kyungsoo na tila nasobrahan sa blush on sa pangangamatis ng kanyang mukha.

Umirap si Baekhyun and now it made sense kung paano naafford ang business class ticket.

“Palit nalang tayo ng upuan? Hehehe.” Pa cute ni Jongin kay Baekhyun.

“Sige. Enjoy kayo at huwag masyadong maglandian dito. Parang awa sa aming mga single!!” Maarteng sambit ni Baekhyun bago hinanap ang seat ng artista.

Lucky for him, ilang row lang ang layo ng seat ni Jongin at napabuntong hininga ang pagod na fanboy ng maupo doon. Masyado pang lutang si Baekhyun kaya hindi nito napansin ang lalaking katabi nito.

Busy sa paglalaro ng Plants Vs. Zombies si Chanyeol ng magulat sa malakas na pagbagsak ni Jongin sa kanyang seat. The older man turns para sumulyap sa kaibigan but almost dropped his newly bought na Iphone 11 when instead of his friend, someone else is comfortably seated next to him.

Baekhyun, his Hyunnie na iniwan siya sa malamig na kama after a tiring yet beautiful night.

Napangiti siya though, labas ang kanyang dimple pero hindi ang kanyang ngipin.

“Baekhyun..” He speaks calmly.

“Pagod ako.” Sabat ng nakapikit na fanboy.

Hindi sumagot ang singer and instead, nilasap ang cute na view ng Hyunnie niya, nakapikit and his smile grows bigger ng mamataan ang hickey nito sa leeg, a sweet witness of their passionate time in bed the previous night.

A hickey he made to mark Baekhyun as his- _only his._

“Baekhyun.” Pang iistorbo muli ni Chanyeol and this time, he made sure na pag-aaksayahan na siya ni Baekhyun ng kahit isang sulyap man lang.

And he succeeded na parang nag slow motion ay mabagal na napatingin si Baekhyun sa kanya, his mouth slightly ajar at patunay na nagulat ito ng makita si Chanyeol sa tabi niya.

“Cha- Chanyeol?” Baekhyun stutters like an idiot, probably dahil sa fact na katabi lang nito ang kanyang idol, ang nag-iisang Chanyeol Park ng kanyang buhay or dahil sa buong buhay niya, ang nais lang ni Baekhyun ay ang maalala siya ng kanyang Chanchan, that he’s Hyunnie and they used to be bestfriends.

Chanyeol Park, the celebrity who his little Chanchan had become, yung batang muntikan ng isuko ni Baekhyun seven years ago.

_Pagod at drained si Baekhyun pagka uwi niya ng bahay nila, he’s like a zombie, dragging his feet patungo sa pinakamalapit na couch at humilata or matulog para mag energize ang katawang nawalan ng lakas._

_His mom nasa paanan niya, nagtutupi ng mga damit as she watches some news._

_“Maaa, ano ulam?” Baekhyun asks tiredly, nakapikit ang mata niya subalit gising ang diwa nito._

_“Nagluto ako ng nilagang baboy nak, yun ang request ng papa mo. Kumain ka na ba? Or ipaghahain kita?” Understandable na pagod ang anak, kakagaling lang nito from tree planting sa Baras, Rizal._

_“Pwede bang yung soup nalang ma? Wala po kasi akong ganang kumain ngayon..” He asks the woman, yung isang mata niya nakasilip sa reaksyon ng mama nito._

_Unico Hijo si Baekhyun ng mga Byun, may dalawa siyang bunsong babae, kambal, subalit kahit ganun paman ay parang baby parin siya ng parents kung ituring._

_“Kawawa naman ang panganay ko..” Mrs. Byun slaps her child’s pwet, mahina lang, yung nilalambing ang anak. “Ngayon na ba or idlip ka muna? Para mainit pa kapag kumain ka na.”_

_“Ngayon na please para diretso ang tulog later mama.” He tells, naupo si Baekhyun ng tumayo na ang mama nito patungo sa kusina._

_He glances at the laundry basket, konti nalang naman ang natitirang itutupi._

_“Alexis! Alexa!” Sigaw ni Baekhyun. Walang sagot, kaya napasigaw siyang muli. “Kambal!!” He screams as he folds a tshirt._

_Maya maya pa ay parehas na naka frown ang kambal na ngayon ay nagdadalaga na._

_“Kuya naman! Busy kami eh.”Reklamo ng isang kambal._

_“Ano na naman yan? Ekso Ekso na naman kayo, bakit kilala ba kayo ng mga lalaking yan?” He attacks, motioning for the girls na tulungan siya, si Alexa naupo sa tabi niya while the older twin ay nasa sahig, nasa carpet nag settle at nilipat ang palabas sa entertainment channel._

_“Hindi po. May bagong grupo na ilalabas yung Kim Entertainment and nakita naming ni ate, kuya I swear ang popogi nila!” Mahinang pinektusan ni Baekhyun ang kapatid at kinuha ang cellphone niya when it vibrated dahil sa isang pumasok na text._

_“Pogi pogi ka diyan, mag-aral muna kayo bago yang mga lalaking yan.” He barks as he opens his message and a smile lights up his face ng makita ang pangalan ng sender. Lumabas siya saglit ng bahay for privacy._

** _From: Heechul Hyung._ **

_Ito yung senior ni Baekhyun sa ROTC nila, yung kasama niyang naglalaro ng online games at kaduet sa mga karaoke bar. Everyone senses na may something between them, Baekhyun thought so too and excitedly binuksan niya ang message._

_It’s Heechul inviting him to prom which is in three months pa._

_Kinilig pa siya and failed to conceal the sweet smile na namuo sa kanyang labi. He hugs the phone muna, kissing it like an insane person._

_Akmang titipa na si Baekhyung ng reply when…_

_“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!” The twin’s scream worries him kaya he rushes back inside the house and finds the two girls jumping like Kangaroos habang magkahawak ang kamay, their eyes sa television. Habang si Mrs. Byun nakatingin lang sa kanyang mga anak._

_“OMG!! Ang Pogi ng SKY!” Umirap si Baekhyun at napikon dahil sa takot na dulot ng dalawa sa kanya at sa kanyang mama._

_“Mga bwisit talaga, akala ko kung may nangyari na! Tapusin niyo na nga yang pagtutupi tsaka umakyat na kayo at matulog!” Galit ang tono ni Baekhyun habang nagmamarcha patungo sa tv upang patayin ito._

_“Hello everyone, I’m SKY’s leader, Park Chanyeol or also known as Loey..”_

_The name, the voice.. made Baekhyun’s heart beat eratically, it’s beating real fast it hurts, his muscle feels like jumping out of his chest._

_Chanyeol.._

_Chanyeol.._

_Park Chanyeol.._

_The name echoes sa tenga ni Baekhyun and once again, he was brought to the past, back when he’s just a 7 year old innocent kid who only has Chanyeol as his friend._

_Slowly, like a slow motion napatingin ito pabalik sa television at isang poging lalaki na nakangiti ang bumungad sa kanyang mata._

_His ears, his dimples, his creepy yet alluring smile stuns Baekhyun._

_“Chan.. Chan..”_

_And Baekhyun knew he’s found him, the one he left behind and from then on, he swears to himself that he’s never leaving his Chanchan again._

_He’d stay with him, be his fan and watch him from afar._

_There’s no fucking way that he’ll lost him again._

_“Chanchan..” Umiiyak na pala sa tuwa si Baekhyun._

Naiiyak na si Baekhyun, luha ay nagbabadya dulot ng labis na tuwa. Finally, _freaking finally_ ay magkaharap na sila ng nag-iisang lalaking mahal niya.

“Kilala mo ako?” Chanyeol chuckles at kinuha ang kamay ni Baekhyun, intertwining it before kissing the latter’s knuckle.

“It took me so long Bekbek, I’m sorry for making you wait this long.” Chanyeol’s eyes is hooded with sincerity, with remorse and gratitude habang nakatingin kay Baekhyun who attempted to look away, masyadong nakakatunaw ang tingin ni Chanyeol at hindi kinaya ng ating marupok na bida but flexible and alert ang singer kaya his free hand is quick to cup Baekhyun’s cheek, making him look at him. “Bekbek? Hmmm? Forgive me? Please?” The celebrity hums sweetly habang patuloy na tinutunaw ng tingin niya ang kung ano mang galit or pagtatampo ang meron kay Baekhyun.

“A-alam mo?” Shooketh si Baekhyun. Si Kyungsoo lang- he then remembered na magkasama sina Kyungsoo and Jongin. Did his friend betray his trust, spilling his deepest secret in exchange of a tite? Is Jongin really that worth it?

“Alam ko.” Sagot ni Chanyeol at hinalikan muli ang kamao ng lalaki. “By the way, why did you left kanina? You didn’t even said goodbye or sana ginising mo man lang ako for brunch at buti nalang Jongin booked you and Kyungsoo a flight kasabay ng sa amin.”

“Sandali!” Baekhyun lost it sa first question palang na ibinato sa kanya. Ano yun? Napapikit si Baekhyun at huminga ng malalim. Is it what he thinks it is? Chanyeol is the mystery guy he slept with last night? Si Chanyeol yung gumawa ng mga hickey na nagkalat sa katawan niya?

The fanboy spares his idol daddy another glance and the second their eyes meet that’s when the recollection from last night floods back to him.

The kisses, every beastly and soft thrust Chanyeol delivers and each moan and every whisper in his ears while they make love hits him again.

_“Baekhyun…”_

_“Ah fuck.. so good love, you feel so good.”_

_“Sorry for remembering you this late..I missed you.”_

Chanyeol’s husky voice is repeatedly ringing as the scene from their hungry tryst keeps on replaying on his mind.

Getting drunk in the bar, him seducing Chanyeol and how the taller tells his story about Bekbek. Fuck, lahat ng alaala bumalik kay Baekhyun in a flash, his memory washing over him.

“Y-you!” Baekhyun points a finger kay Chanyeol. “Ikaw yun last night? You took advantage of my drunken state? What-” Bago pa man matapos ni Baekhyun ang sasabihin ay kinagat nalang ni Chanyeol ang kanyang daliri, automatically silencing the fanboy.

“Just so you know Baekhyun Byun, I would never let you slip away again.” Maybe it’s Chanyeol’s warm gazes or the sincerity evident on his voice that turned Baekhyun into a statue with heart beating rapidly as the idol daddy squeezes his hands as he tightents their clasped fingers. “And yeah, sorry for taking advantage of your kalasingan, after realizing that it was you I lost all control of my body and brain. Sorry.” Chanyeol says soothingly before kissing their knuckles.

Never in a million years, Baekhyun would think they’d end up at this situation, his idol daddy and his puppy love ay maglalaan ng espasyo para sa masayang alaala ng kanilang kamusmusan, that Chanyeol would remember him all these years, that Chanyeol is still the Chanchan he always know.

“Nakakainis!” Napanguso na si Baekhyun after processing the turn of events.

Chanyeol laughs.

“Why?” The idol asks teasingly.

“Naalala mo pa ako eh! Nakakainis ka Chanyeol Park!”

“So, ako parin ba ang nobyo mo?” Tanong ng artista sabay wiggle ng kanyang kilay, labas dimple niya as he smiles.

“Ligawan mo kaya muna ako! Tapos si Mama! Miss ka na ni Mama!” Despite sa mabilis na pag takbo ng kanyang puso, nakuha pang mag taray ni Baekhyun.

“Oo ba, paglapag natin gusto mo diretso ako sa inyo eh.” Chanyeol says, a bright smile never leaving his lips.

Namumula si Baekhyun, redder than any rose garden in full bloom as butterflies protesting inside his tummy.

Binalot ang dalawa ng katahimikan, _a comfortable one._ Their hands still clasped as Baekhyun would shyly take his glance away from the man, who is melting Baekhyun by his intense stare by the way, bringing euphoria sa puso ng kanyang fanboy.

“C-chanchan wag mo nga akong tinititigan ng ganyan!” Nguso ni Baekhyun as he tries to cover Chanyeol’s eyes with his free hand, which didn’t worked kasi mas mahaba ang braso ng Chanchan niya and is quick to hold him down.

“Like what?” Chanyeol teases.

“Huwag mo akong tinutunaw parang awa!” Baekhyun frustratingly gasps, trying to hide his red face sa crook ng balikat at leeg ni Chanyeol as he continues to laugh.

“Hehehe.” Naaaliw si Chanyeol sa adorable na reaksyon ni Baekhyun. “Cute mo parin Bekbek.” Chanyeol snapped at hindi napigil ang sariling pisilin ang ilong ng Bekbek niya.

Baekhyun dodged it at itinago ang mainit na mukha sa leeg ng katabing lalaki.

“Chanyeol naman eh! Isa!”

“Bakit? Namiss lang kita.” Hinayaan na ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun na sumampa sa kanyang balikat. Masaya na siya and maybe it’s too early, or baka masyado ng late subalit isa lang ang alam niya. “Baek?”

“Ano? Aasarin mo na naman ba ako?”

Hindi nagreply si Chanyeol at hindi man nakikita ni Baekhyun kung paano siya tinititigan ng matangkad but the warmth of his body didn’t miss Baekhyun’s skin.

“Kahapon ikaw ang Bekbek ko, ngayon ikaw ang fanboy ko, bukas-“

“Bukas?”

“Bukas ikaw na ang asawa ko.” Namula si Baekhyun, the cheesy line making his tongue unmoving. “Let’s talk pagland natin okay? Sa ngayon magpahinga ka na muna, alam ko pinagod kita kagabi.” Bulong ni Chanyeol sa tenga ng maliit na lalaki.

Hindi na nakasagot si Baekhyun at kinagat ang lower lip to stop himself from crying.

But his tears had betrayed him.

Kaya wala itong nagawa but to hide his tear stained face sa dibdib ni Chanyeol at yumakap dito with one thing on his mind: _“Si Chanyeol ang tanging kahapon, ngayon at bukas niya..”_


End file.
